Strange New Beginnings
by AkiTsuki-chan
Summary: So you know those cliche SI fanfics where a fangirl gets transported to their favorite world? I would have loved to have that as my own personal heaven after I die, and surprisingly I got it... sort of. I did not expect to be given a second chance at life in the Narutoverse with my family tagging along with me! :L what a great family vacation this will be.


**AN: To those who follow me worry not for I LIVE! So don't worry I haven't stopped writing ….. it's more like I have been swamped with a bunch of plot bunnies that won't leave me alone no matter how hard I try to ignore them. So to those that have read my Danny Phantom fanfic worry not I will update it…..just not right now. .' I might also rewrite it later if I have the motivation to do so either way it's not abandoned.**

**Now to those plot bunnies I might post them up as challenges to others who want to give them a try though it's possible I'll also be writing them myself as well after I get at least the plot and details out of the way. Two are crossovers HTTYD/HP and HTTYD/DP both of which I have read the few good stories they have and have been hooked on unfortunately not all the stories on them are good to read :. The other two are a Naruto and DP fanfic yes I am obsessed with these two shows blegh. XP So if anyone is interested please pm me for the detail if I haven't posted them up yet.**

**Now figuring everyone skipped my rambling an went straight for the story I hope you like my take on this huge cliché since I'm just doing this to help me develop my writing, plot planning, and use of grammar as well as get this idea out of my head. Please read and review and I don't mind any correcting on my grammar or structure I know I don't write well.**

* * *

**"English"**

_"Spanish"_

"Japanese"

_'thinking'_

_**"inner/demon talking"**_

**Prologue: Decisions and Overprotective mothers**

* * *

_You know it's weird how some things happen when you least expect them to like your death, for example._

_Most always think they're going to die in old age while they sleep after living a happy and fulfilling life if not they die either from sickness or accidents. Now I always wondered how I would die as an old granny with lots of grandkids that I have corrupted (long live Anime & Manga! :D), or in a car accident (my mother drives like a maniac DX), or maybe a disease since I never did eat well or exercise my body like I should. _

_But I honestly __**never**__ thought I would die at the age of 20 in my own house with my mom and sister all because my stupid __**uncle**__ kept borrowing money from his 'friends' even after my mom told him off repeatedly and threatened to kick him out because of it. Some people just never learn do they?_

_Fortunately for me it seems both me and my family will be getting a second chance at life all because of my so called unhealthy obsession with Naruto. Ha! And my mom said I was crazy for liking my 'cartoons' shows how much she knows._

* * *

BANG! BANG! BANG!

"_MAMI! Someone's at the door!"_ I shouted from my chair in front of the computer busy trying to catch up on the latest chapters of Naruto.

"_Well get up and answer it I'm a bit busy at the moment!"_ My mom yelled back from the room as she was folding and putting back the newly washed clothes.

I sighed before turning to face Kimberly, my younger sister by 5 years to see if she would get it but before I could even open my mouth she cut me off.

"Nope not getting up." She responded not even looking at me since she was watching her beloved Korean dramas.

"Oh come on please I'm up to a good part here." I pleaded but she just went back to her dramas completely ignoring me.

I got up grumbling about lazy sisters and their Korean dramas as I headed to answer the door though I got an ominous chill go through my back as I looked at the door but brushed it off as being too cold from the AC.

BANG! BANG! BANG!

"Hold your horses I'm coming!" _'Sheesh you would think they'd have a bit of patience.' _ I mentally grouched as I opened the door "So what can I do for you today?" I asked politely though inwardly I was a bit intimidated since there were four buff guys with scowls on their faces looking at me.

"We're looking for Pancho Galvan." Asked the one in front who was giving me a very mean look I just nodded not wanting to answer least my voice come out a bit higher pitched then I wanted as I went and got my uncle. _'Goddamn it don't tell me he borrowed some money again! And why did he have to choose such scary people too?' _

After getting my uncle who looked slightly apprehensive to go talk to the men outside I went back to my computer trying to ignore the growing dread that was settling in my stomach as my mom joined my uncle 10 minutes later looking angry as a bull. As I was trying to concentrate on my manga and ignore the increasingly loud yelling coming from the door I was startled by the strange bangs that sounded disturbingly like gunshots. I quickly got up followed by my slightly scared sister but before we could go near the hall my mom's yelling stopped us cold.

"_ZIOMARA, KIMBERLY RUN BEFO—"_ BANG! Thump. Silence.

Both I and my sister were silent trying desperately to deny what just happened even though we knew that it was real that our mother was just killed before us. Unfortunately for me Kimberly was the first to shake off the shock as she burst into hysterics running toward our mom's dead body and four dangerous armed men.

"NO MAMI! MAMI PLEASE DON'T BE GONE!" she cried as she ran into the hall. "NO KIMBERLY WAIT!" I yelled desperately running after her trying to drag her back but I was too late as both of us were in the hall in direct aim for the murderers as they shot us too.

Last thing I saw as my vision began to blacken was my sister desperately trying to grab my mom's lifeless hand while weakly griping my own before I blacked out completely.

"_Zi…ra wa..up."_

'Huh who's that?'

"**Ziom…ra ge…up oi!"**

'I know those voices but I can't seem to remember?"

_Wake up kid …_

"**OI ZIOMARA WAKE UP!"** shrieked Kimberly startling me awake as I jumped up angry at having been pulled from my sleep. **"WHAT DO YOU WANT?"** I yelled glaring at my sister before I blinked remembering that me, Kimberly, and my mom had just died so how were we still alive. **"Does someone mind explaining to me why we're still alive I thought we died?" **I questioned completely confused at the fact that we weren't before I noticed we were in a huge white void with only us three there.

"**I have no clue as to why and where we are but I'm just happy that were all together." **Kimberly said as I finally noticed she had tears streaming from her eyes while she clutched desperately to mami who was holding her while looking very confused, but relieved. Though Kimberly is 15 years old she was a big mama's girl though I can't deny I'm a bit of one too even if I'm a fully grown adult (at least on the outside), so I understand her wanting to be close to mami to make sure she's real and not gone forever.

We waited for maybe an hour or two, wasn't completely sure since we had no way of telling time here before someone popped up to explain what was happening to us. A bright light appeared right in front of us causing us to shield our eyes before fading away after which there stood a person with wings that radiated a peaceful aurora. The strange thing about him was that we couldn't seem to focus on his face it was just a blur we knew he had a face but we couldn't see any distinguishing features, except his eyes they were a very bright almost white light blue with a bit of gold surrounding the iris. All three of us were struck speechless from the beauty of his eyes and wings which the same color as his eyes though we were knocked out of our trance when we heard the man chuckle a bit.

"Hello mortals my name is Castiel I will be your angelic consultant this evening nice to meet you." Castiel greeted a bemused smile on his face but before we could greet back Kimberly blurted out.

"**Hey! That's a Supernatural reference not your real name so what gives?" **

"That is correct it's not my real name but I personally like the show even if it has multiple errors on the afterlife so I decided to use the name of the most well liked angel on the show considering I can't use Gabriel. The real one would throw a hissy fit if I did plus all the other angels besides those two were a bunch of dicks so I don't want to use their names." He explained with a mischievous grin.

"**Too bad you look like you would fit Gabriel's personality better than Castiel's. So what's your real name if it's not Castiel?" **I asked a bit curious.

"Sorry can't tell you if I did I'd have to kill you." He chirped

"**But we're already dead!" **Both I and Kimberly deadpanned which caused him to chuckle.

"Yes well you'll be even deader than you are now." He retorted "So you're probably wondering why you're here instead of heaven correct? Well the reason for that would be because of Ziomara here." He said beaming at me although I was completely confused as to why and I wasn't the only one.

"_Why is mi hija responsible for all of this? What did she do for us to end up here?"_ Questioned my mom

"Though it seems silly the reason is because she has been wishing/praying for the same thing to happen to her ever since she became obsessed with Naruto. She wanted to be transported to the Narutoverse to help Naruto and Sasuke." Castiel answered. "Ever since she got into the show she made the same wish no matter the method she used. She even prayed that if there were personal heavens that hers be the Naruto world. This honestly surprised the boss who thought she would ask for an infinite library of manga, anime, movies, cartoons, and books, including a huge flat screen TV and computer to use. Not to be placed in a battle torn world with killing as a job."

"**That actually would have been my second option if I didn't get my first." **I interrupted a sheepish grin on my face while both Kimberly and my mom just shake their heads. **"But I still don't get what my wish has to do with any of this?" **

"That is the thing it has everything to do with it because of your disturbingly strong dedication to your wish the boss had decided to give you a second chance at life where you want to go; the Narutoverse."

Now hearing this news caused me to have a storm of emotions wash over me. Disbelief, excitement, fear, determination, dread, and pure joy all because I'll be able to help Naruto and Sasuke on their paths to be great shinobi. Unfortunately for me my mother had to rain on my parade.

"_Now wait just a minute you are not sending mi hija to a strange new world without me to watch over her."_ She argued pulling me away from Castiel and next to her, and even though I knew she meant well it still didn't stop me from feeling embarrassed at her treating me like a kid in front of Castiel.

"**Yeah me either I want to be with my mami and sister, mostly my mami though." **Kimberly butted in and wow don't I feel loved (note: sarcasm)

Seeing the looks on my mom and sister's faces I doubted Castiel would be able to convince them to stay in heaven while waiting for me to come back from my second life. Both were stubborn as bulls and wouldn't let this go until they got their way, and if my mom didn't get her way she wouldn't let me go no matter what. I definitely didn't want that cause even though I wanted to go very badly I couldn't in good conscious go if I knew my mother was worrying sick about me while watching over me. Thankfully Castiel had the (semi) perfect solution for my mom and sister but I wasn't completely sold on the idea.

"Do not worry madam the boss knew this would happen so he told me to tell you that all three of you are going not just Ziomara." Castiel calmly explained which seemed to appease Kimberly and my mom but I was horrified.

I knew realistically that when I get into Naruto's world that I would be in danger a lot and I acknowledged and accepted this. Me becoming a ninja was both to help Naruto and Sasuke and to keep myself safe, but my mom and maybe Kimberly (wasn't too sure on her) won't have the ability to do that especially when things started to get tough with all the invasions and the oncoming war. I'm ok with dying because if I do it'll be because I was protecting something precious to me or fighting for a cause I believe in so either way I'd be fine. But I didn't want to be the reason my mom and Kimberly die even earlier than they did in our first life because I did something I shouldn't have and got them killed because of it.

"**Wow hold up! My mom and Kimberly have to come?"** I protested **"But neither know squat about the Elemental Nations. Kimberly a bit maybe since I rant to her a lot but she probably never even remembers it."** I sent a knowing look at my sister who just gave a sheepish smile.

"Well you can go alone but only if your mother and sister agree to stay behind and considering how your mom reacted before that is a big giant No."

I looked pleadingly at my mom begging her to stay but she stubbornly shakes her head. She wasn't going to budge on this.

"_Mami, please stay here you don't know how violent this world is even the most peaceful village is still in danger of attacks from other countries. The only possible way of being semi safe is to be a ninja, and that's only because you can defend yourself, but you still have to go on jobs outside the village and risk being attacked by other ninjas. Plus even if you decided to be one you're too old to start learning."_

Even after explaining this to her she still looked at me in the eye and said she was going no matter what I said. I looked at Kimberly to back me up but she gestured to leave her out of this. Seeing as I wasn't going to win against her I gave in.

"_Ugh fine do what you want but if I warn you to do something you better do it even if you have to leave me behind. Got it!"_ I warned Mami, who only nodded absentmindedly to me while she looked at Castiel expectantly.

Castiel laughed as my mom looked smug at her win while I pouted in defeat and Kimberly looked bored as she knew already who would win. I glared at the angel for laughing at me but it only caused him to laugh even more.

"Oh jeeze you guys are a hilarious family! I'm going to enjoy watching over you. It'll be great entertainment for me, way better compared to working in heaven with all those stick in the muds who have no sense of humor."

"**Huh you're going to watch over us! Why?" **asked Kimberly

"I'll sort of be your temporary Guardian Angel while you're in the Elemental Nations. I'm supposed to help Zio here by giving her advice, warnings, and making sure she doesn't break the fourth wall so to speak. I also have to guide you back to heaven after you die so you guys don't accidently get lost in other dimensions. I have other things I can do for you but they aren't that important right now. What is important is how you want to be in that world."

"**What do you mean exactly?"** I asked since all three of us were a bit confused on that last part.

"What I mean is that you're going to decide how you look, your abilities (if you want any), and your back story for when you appear in the Narutoverse. Essential think of it as customizing your character for a game, which is basically going to be you."

I literally squealed in delight while Kimberly jumped up and down with excitement, Mami was the only one who was shocked and still a bit confused.

"_Don't worry Mami me and Kimberly will help you all you have to do is say yes or no to our ideas."_ I reassured her who only agreed figuring I knew what I was doing since I was the one obsessed with the world we were heading to.

"All righty so this is how it will work I'm giving you these tablets that will help you modify how you want to look. You can change hair color, length, and style. You can also change eye color, body type and your physical stats as well." Castiel explained handing the three of us tablets that looked like pieces of glass but had full body pictures of us on them. Next to the pictures were numerous options of what we could change. All three of us started messing around with the controls while Castiel continued to talk. "When you're done with that another page will pop up this is where you list any abilities you might want. Although some certain ones you won't be able to have which are any kekkai genkai from the clans in Konoha. So no sharingan or byakugan or rinnegan either."

"**So we can have anything else besides those?" **questioned Kimberly who whooped at the Angel's nod.

"You can even become a real life Mary Sue if you wanted too." Commented Castiel who snickered at my horrified expression

'_OH HELL NO! I am __not__ going to be a Sue! No way, no how'_ I thought mutinously. _'And neither are Kimberly or Mami either.' _I walked over and took Mami and Kimberly's tablets, who was trying to snatch it back, all while I took out the notepad that Castiel had handed to me.

"_Ok this is how it'll work tell me what you want and I'll right it down. I'll then go through what you can or can't have. That way you don't seem to o suspicious and overpowered to other ninja. That ok with you guys?"_ I explained grinning when both nodded though Kimberly begrudgingly.

As I listed what we wanted, Castiel looked over us in amusement, as Kimberly and I squabbled and Mami placated or scolded us whenever we went too far. Four past as I discussed, explained threatened and bribed while we choose what we wanted. Finally after quite a bit of in fighting we finally finished and all we had to do was input it all in.

"**So Castiel this is what we wanted anything you want to warn us about against or for?"** I asked as I handed him the notebook. Mine was first, then Kimberly's, then my mom's all which were listed by looks, physical stats, then abilities, after our back story for all three of us. We also figured we should change our names as to not stand out too much since our foreign looks will do enough of that.

_Ziomara Castilla_** (Zuri Nishimura)**

**Hair: **Dark Red (Rusty), highlights of orange, length to midback, a bit spiky

**Eyes:** Brown/Amber

**Body Type:** Slightly Thick

**Physical Stats:**

_Durability_: C

_Stamina _: A

_Flexibility: _D

_Endurance_: B

_Strength_: D

_Speed_: B

_Coordination_: B

**Chakra growth:** S (Uzumaki level)

**Chakra control:** E (too much chakra)

**Chakra type:** 1. Wind (minor)

**Special Abilities:**

High Dense chakra, can use it externally to mold into weapons (chains, whips, claws, swords, shields)

Photographic memory

Good reflexes & reaction time

"These are pretty good not too over powered but enough that you could probably keep up with the rookie nine later on." Comment the angel "These are the natural abilities you want your body to have right?" I nodded "Great they are a good base to work from although I should warn you that you and your family are very likely to develop very good sensory abilities, since you come from a place with no chakra to one drenched in it."

I looked at him in surprise **"But wouldn't my large chakra stores hamper my sensory skills?"**

"Nah they won't hinder you at all since by good I mean you'll be able to easily tell the difference between human chakra from animal or plant chakra and nature chakra but you will have to learn to block it out since at the beginning you will be easily overwhelmed and so will your family. Fortunately for you guys I'll be putting a lock on it when I send you over that way the overload won't cause you to get knocked out or fall into a coma. I'll also make the lock slowly release to get you accustomed to it. " I sighed in relief cause even if it's a great ability I don't want to be sent into a coma just from someone using a high level jutsu near me.(aka Naruto, Sasuke, Kakashi, etc.)

_Kimberly Galvan_ **(Mitsu Nishimura)**

**Hair:** light brown, long, wavy

**Eyes:** Hazel (more green)

**Body Type:** thick

**Physical Stats:**

_Durability: _A

_Stamina:_ C

_Flexibility:_ B

_Endurance: _C

_Strength:_ A

_Speed:_ D

_Coordination:_

**Chakra growth: **B

**Chakra control: **A

**Chakra type:** 1. Fire 2. Wind 3. Lightning

**Special Abilities:**

Adapt at Iryō Ninjutsu (medical ninja techniques) & Genjutsu

Eidetic Memory (sound)

Abnormal strength

High chakra control

_Petra Galvan_** (Fusa Nishimura)**

**Hair:** Red auburn, short wavy

**Eyes:** light brown

**Body Type:** thick

**Physical Stats:**

_Durability:_ B

_Stamina:_ C

_Flexibility:_ D

_Endurance: _B

_Strength:_ A

_Speed:_ D

_Coordination:_ C

**Chakra growth:** C

**Chakra control:** C

**Chakra type:** 1. Earth

**Special Abilities:**

Abnormal strength

Unconscious use of chakra (ex. More strength & speed)

Chakra awareness ( up to low jounin)

"Nice, very nice," Castiel said "though I'm curious as to why your mother has such high stats if she's going to become a civilian?" He questioned only to sweat drop at both Kimberly's and I's look that clearly read 'Are you an idiot?' Kimberly was the first to explain **"Because Mr. Holy Angel Man our mom is a very, very stubborn and strong headed woman**. **When she sees what we're going to be doing he is definitely going to want to help and join in if only to make sure she can protect and keep us safe as much as possible." **

I then continued where Kimberly left off **"She won't even care if they say she's too old to learn she's going to work at it until she becomes at least a decent ninja if not a great one with or without chakra. That is why I gave her those stats she might not be able to use too much chakra for jutsus, but she can be a great taijutsu or kenjutsu specialist like Gai or Yuugao. But this is only **_**if**_** she wants to if she doesn't she'll just be a very strong civilian."**

Castiel nodded agreeing with that sentiment though he gave a small laugh at the thought of our mom dressed as a ninja. As he kept looking at what we decide on he stopped not finding a very important part that we needed missing.

"So where is your backstory I can't seem to find it here in your notes?" He gave us a questioning look. I handed him 2 pages separate from the notebook which had as much details on our cover story as we could think of.

"**We tried to keep as close to what happened to us for real only modifying it a little since I figured we'd have to tell the Hokage and other ninja our story multiple times we need to recall it easily. And since they're ninja and will be able to tell if we're lying we have to react as realistically as possible to that story hence why it should be similar we'd have genuine emotions and body language."** I explained

"**We are from a foreign country an ocean away from the elemental nations we lived in a large port town called Jackson. Our mom had a job as a cook who sold food to the dock worker that worked at the port near our house. It was only us three living together since our dad left us when Mitsu (aka Kimberly) was born cause he didn't want to support us anymore and wanted to indulge his vice, alcohol. We recently had lived with our uncle who helped mom with paying the rent. Unfortunately our uncle ran with the wrong kind of people who he borrowed money from frequently, and because of that we were attacked since he borrowed more money than he could pay back. They killed our uncle, injured our mom before they attacked me and Mitsu after which we woke up later in a big white hotel room with a man named Cas. He told us he was a very well-known healer and had saved us and treated our wounds that the men inflicted when they tried to kill us. He explained how he took us from our home country to the Elemental Nations since there was no one who could treat us since we had such grave injuries and we all had fallen into comas and he was the only one in town with enough skills to heal us. So he had to bring us along with him on the long voyage back to his home. Sadly for us we have no way of going back home since the trip is very expensive and it's the only one to go to our country. Since he felt bad for taking us away from our home he gave us supplies and sent us to Konoha to set up a new life there since he took us from our old one."**

As I had been telling Castiel our story he quietly listened until the end. When I finished he gave a nod since the story was acceptable and easy to remember since it was pretty close to what actually happened with a few modifications.

"Well since you're decided on everything I can now send you to your new home world." Castiel said with a grin although there was a mischievous feel to it. "I hope to see a lot of chaos and funny gags from you Zuri and your sister too!" He chuckled

I gave him a grin that if any of my future victims/friends saw would have sent them hiding away from me for a few days. **"Oh don't you worry you'll get plenty of amusement most being quite intentional. I have many things I've wanted to try if I ever had a chance to do them hehehe."** I giggled with a sickly sweet voice that caused Castiel to shudder before grinning like a mad man.

"Well good and don't worry I will be sure to video tape all your 'misadventures' to laugh at later. Oh and before I forget do you guys have anything you couldn't live without? The boss man said you can each bring one thing from your old world."

The three of us were taken aback since we forget we would be leaving a lot of comforts behind. We huddled a bit to discuss what we wanted to bring. Five minutes later and we decided me and Kimberly would bring our phones, which would be able to call the other and had unlimited internet. While Mami would ask for a laptop also with unlimited internet, none of us could go without our cartoons/dramas/novellas though it's going to be a pain sharing it between us.

"_Is it really ok to have internet access in a world that doesn't even have computers?"_ asked Mami

"Yeah its fine since I'll be maintaining the link though I hope you don't mind if I borrow the laptop ever now and then to watch my own shows." asked the angel sheepishly, we happily agreed since he was the one providing us the connection.

Castiel snapped his fingers and before us appeared two phones and a large dell laptop. When we reached out to grab then Castiel made a comment that shocked us sadly we couldn't question him on it before we were teleported out after grabbing our gifts.

"Well good luck and I hope you aren't too surprised by my small omission on your situation." Said the smirking Angel

After we left the angel stood relaxed before letting out a sigh before looking out to the distance. "I still don't understand why you're doing this boss, but I'm sure it'll be quite fun to watch." Castiel muttered before tilting his head as if listening to something. "Yeah, yeah you just want to help those two in the middle of it all give them what they need badly. Though I'm still thinking you're doing this for shits and giggles. I mean really dropping a fangirl into the world of her most favorite characters? That's just a plan for chaos and discord not to mention tons of messed up trouble." Accused the mischievous angel. "Though I agree that it's going to be a pleasure to see that world turned upside down because of a good, crazy, well-meaning fangirl and her family." Laughed Castiel before also teleporting out eager to get ready for his next job.

* * *

**AN: To those who actually finished reading before exiting out me thanks you and am happy to know my writing entertained you. :D Please do not hesitate to review my story and to flamers please go ahead I do not mind at all you're only boosting my review counts which just goes to show how awesome my story is. :P Also I'm looking for a beta or someone who will at least help me with my grammar, sentence structures, and overall any mistakes I have made try to write so PM if you are willing to help me. So yeah…..please review thanks**


End file.
